


Pincho moruno (Relato erótico-festivo-gastronómico)

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Erotico, Festivo, Fetiche de comida, Gastronómico, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Obsceno, diversion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Hannibal y Will están prisioneros de Mason Verger. Pero... ¡Qué deprisa puede pasar la misma persona de presa a depredador!





	Pincho moruno (Relato erótico-festivo-gastronómico)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The shish kebap (An erotic-festive-gastronomic tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295525) by [Cibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs). 



Letra normal= Narrado por Will Graham

Letra cursiva= Narrado por Abigail Hobbs

 

Permítanme que les presente la más extraña aventura que corrí con mi amigo, el doctor Hannibal Lecter.  Una aventura que aun me hace estremecerme de placer. Nada malo puede ocurrir cuando se utiliza el ingenio para las artes amatorias. ¿O sí? 

Cierro los ojos y veo una imagen. La imagen del falo de Hannibal, perfectamente entrenado para ocasionar el placer en sus amantes, enhiesto y cubierto de seda brocada y terciopelo antes de mostrarse en todo su esplendor.  

Ese día, el multimillonario Mason Verger, ex paciente de Hannibal y ahora inválido y desfigurado por su culpa, decidió mostrar su rencor. Me encontraba yo precisamente con el psiquiatra y nuestra hija, Abigail, cazando venados en el monte cercano a las propiedades del señor Verger, cuando se acercó a nosotros un coche lujosísimo con los cristales tintados. El chófer detuvo el vehículo, se apeó y quitándose la gorra de reluciente charol, nos hizo subir a mi amigo y a mí. Al principio dudé de las palabras de aquel hombre, pero, como bien dijo Hannibal, habría sido una grosería rechazar tan cortés invitación, de modo que metimos los rifles en el maletero, nos despedimos de Abigail y nos acomodamos en los sillones forrados de cuero negro de la parte de atrás.

Anochecía y una cierta modorra empezaba a apoderarse de mí, así que cerré los ojos y terminé quedándome dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hannibal, aspirando el aroma de su delicado perfume francés.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí dormido, pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, vi que el coche se paraba y el chófer, poniéndose más tieso que el mástil que sostenía la bandera en el tejado, nos abría la puerta.  Era de noche cerrada. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un par de manos gigantescas vendándonos los ojos, primero a Hannibal y después a mí.  Luego, el sonido de nuestros pasos sobre la piedra húmeda de la escalinata principal, el repugnante olor a moho y la voz del hombre entonando una cancioncilla infantil en francés fue lo que acompañó a nuestros sentidos durante el brevísimo paseo desde el coche hasta lo que parecía una mazmorra sacada de un grabado medieval. Cuando nos deshicimos de las vendas, vi que no había más luz que la de media docena de lámparas de tempestad de latón dorado. El olor a parafina quemada mezclado con el del moho me resultaba repulsivo y una náusea se instaló en mi garganta. Mareado y blanco como el papel, me tumbé en la otomana que había pegada a una de las paredes, intentando evitar hacer lo que mi cuerpo me pedía: vomitar.

Al atravesar una puerta, me di cuenta de que éramos prisioneros de Mason Verger.

Recobré el conocimiento al notar una esponja humedecida en colonia sobre mis sienes, un viejo truco que a mi amigo Hannibal siempre le había dado resultado.  Me quité las gafas y me froté la frente antes de sentarme. Cuando volví a ponérmelas y abrí los ojos de nuevo, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos.   

Estaba de pie en un gran salón iluminado por una gran cantidad de velas, rodeado de mesas de madera y mármol, cubiertas de bandejas de plata rebosantes de toda clase de manjares: Quesos, pescados, carnes, mariscos… Semejante plétora me mareó y pensé que la siguiente imagen que vi era fruto de mi imaginación.

Fui hasta el fondo de la sala. Entonces, abrí una gran puerta de madera pintada de oro y frente a mí, sobre una barroca cama redonda con dosel de flecos dorados y cubierto solo por una camisa y una sábana de seda blanca, estaba Hannibal, observándome. Sus ojos del color del ámbar centelleaban de placer bajo su cabello de plata y yo sentí su mirada como si un bisturí me rajase de arriba abajo y escudriñase mi interior. Musitó unas palabras en su lengua materna, que, a pesar de que no las entendí, sentí que iban claramente dirigidas a mí. Se puso de pie y se me acercó antes de empujarme sobre la cama. Me acarició los pómulos, me desnudó y me quitó las gafas antes de besarme los párpados. Sus labios descendieron por todo mi rostro; después, por mi pecho y mi abdomen hasta que lograron coronar mi falo, del que surgían chorritos de esperma.

Entonces, Hannibal cogió el frutero una jugosa y rojiza breva. La partió por la mitad con ayuda de su navaja y empezó a ensartármela mientras seguía susurrando, ahora piropos dirigidos a mí en inglés.

Incapaz de contenerme, me agarré con ambas manos a los barrotes del cabecero de latón mientras los dientes de mi amigo se hundían en la breva, tiñendo de escarlata sus labios y mi pubis. Fue entonces cuando no pude reprimir una serie de jadeos, que parecían música celestial para los oídos de Hannibal. Por un instante solo estábamos los tres: Él, yo y la breva, a la que él observaba cual si fuera una alhaja.   

“Creo que, a partir de ahora…” Dijo mientras sonreía. Sus ojos parecían ahora dos carbones encendidos por la lascivia. “…he decidido transferir mi pasión por la cocina a las artes amatorias.”   

“Pues entonces, enhorabuena, doctor Lecter.” Contesté mientras me reía a carcajadas. “Esta noche es usted un lituano afortunado.”  

Uno a uno, hice saltar los diminutos botones de nácar beis de su camisa hasta que logré colocar la palma de mi mano sobre el vello hirsuto de su pecho. Dejé que mis dedos se enredasen en él antes de empezar a acariciar sus pezones con movimientos circulares, lo que provocó que se endurecieran.

“¡Joder, Will, joder!” Bramaba Hannibal agarrándose a los barrotes del cabecero. “¡Sigue, sigue!”

Decidí imitar su ritual. Mis dientes se hundieron en una jugosa breva, que coloqué sobre sus labios. Cuando por fin logró morder la fruta, Hannibal parecía estar en la inopia.

En la sala había un incensario de plata que despedía un aroma embriagador, pero al ver el efecto que el humo hacía en nuestros organismos, deduje que lo que se quemaba en ellos no era incienso.  

“Tanto da, Will.” Susurró Hannibal cogiéndome la mano y colocándola sobre una de las bandejas.  “He oído decir que Verger nos ha apresado para comernos. Si nos comemos mutuamente no podrá hacerlo.”

Y entre carcajadas, cerré los dedos alrededor del hueso de una chuletilla de cordero, que coloqué sobre los labios de mi amado.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estaba a punto de anochecer y seguía sin encontrar a Hannibal ni a Will. Temblaba de frío y de miedo, y, como habíamos dejado los rifles en el coche, me sentía completamente indefensa. Me ajusté el abrigo y comencé a recorrer el bosque, buscando pistas sobre dónde podrían estar mis padres._

_Solo pensar en que, posiblemente tenía que entrar a hurtadillas en la mansión Verger me aterrorizaba, porque sabía que clase de persona era su dueño._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminada la tarea del ensarte, observaba yo aquel extraño pincho moruno con una mezcla de repugnancia y fascinación. Hannibal, en cambio, parecía encantado.

“Nunca.” Me susurró al oído. “Nunca te disculpes por querer sentir placer, Will.”

Y, efectivamente, quería sentirlo, y que mi amado lo sintiese, con cada fibra de mi ser.   

“¡Allá voy!” Pensé.

Hannibal, cuyo cuerpo exudaba fuego, se tumbó sobre mí. Ebrio de gozo, napó las frutas con un chorrito de esperma de fabricación reciente para, segundos más tarde, dejar que su alma sucumbiese a la tentación. Sus dientes se hundieron en una de las brevas, que tiñeron de escarlata sus labios y comisuras. A mordiscos, empezó a liberar mi príapo de su cárcel frutal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Armada con nada más que mi ingenio, empecé a explorar la mansión Verger. Mi viaje se inició en las caballerizas y las pocilgas, donde los animales dormían, ajenos a mi búsqueda. Después, recorrí el jardín antes de decidirme a penetrar en la casa principal._

_La primera habitación en la que entré fue el salón, el que no se oía más sonido que el de mis propios pasos y el de mi respiración agitada por los nervios.  Estaba aterida de frío y cerré los botones de mi abrigo de lana azul antes de ajustarme la bufanda._

_En ninguna de las estancias que recorrí entonces vi a nadie._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mientras, bocado a bocado, saboreaba las frutas, Hannibal me hablaba en una mezcla de lituano e inglés que para mí sonaba como una música exótica.

“Para todo hay una primera vez, mi pequeña mangosta.” Me susurró al oído antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja. “Considéralo… Satisfacción de tu curiosidad científica.”    

Sus palabras me provocaron tal ataque de risa que por poco no me atraganto.  Curiosidad científica, desde luego.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Llegué hasta la puerta de la cocina y coloqué mis dedos sobre el picaporte, que no opuso la menor resistencia y se abrió en cuanto lo giré. Nunca antes había visto tal cantidad de comida junta sobre el mismo mostrador. Había productos completamente desconocidos para mí, aun habiendo visitado la cocina de Hannibal: Vino de Shaoxing, toda clase de casquería perfectamente envasada al vacío, hojas de colores y formas extraños, frutas exóticas, especias…_

_Cuando vi todos los acompañamientos y guarniciones deseé con toda mi alma que Cordell no utilizase como ingrediente principal a mis padres._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin completamente liberada mi verga, Hannibal se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a masajearme las sienes. El sonido de mi cabello mezclado con el masaje comenzó a producirme un adormecimiento placentero, pero, en vez de caer en él, decidí abrazar a mi amado. Entonces, él se puso detrás de mí y, moviendo rítmicamente la pelvis, introdujo su pene cual ganzúa en mi trémulo orificio. 

Cerré los ojos delicadamente para sentir, minutos más tarde, un torrente de pasión y calor que recorrió todo mi organismo, haciéndome gritar de placer.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, Hannibal me observó y sonrió. Sudoroso, le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y, casi inmediatamente, caí en brazos de Morfeo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El reloj del salón dio la medianoche cuando encontré a Hannibal y a Will. Una manta de piel de cebellina cubría la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, completamente desnudos._

_Di una patada al incensario que había al lado de la cama, derramando su contenido aún humeante sobre el suelo y abrí de par en par el ventanal de la habitación. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco, algo que agradecí, porque empezaba a sentirme mareada._

_Armándome de valor, desperté a Hannibal y a Will, que no parecían estar muy seguros de dónde estaban, posiblemente debido a la sustancia que ardía._

_Lograron sacarse de encima la modorra cuando respiraron aire fresco durante un buen rato. Entonces, se vistieron y, besándome las mejillas, se pusieron en pie y salieron del salón._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca le agradeceré a Abigail lo suficiente el habernos salvado de una muerte segura.

Cordell llegó al sótano minutos después que ella, acompañado por Mason Verger. Los ojos del doctor parecían rezumar fuego cuando nos vio.  Llevaba un gran cuchillo en la mano y el ansia de matar en el alma.

Hannibal se escondió tras la puerta y le arreó dos guantazos tales que se desplomó en el suelo.  A Verger no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cogí el cuchillo y se lo clavé en la garganta.

Esa noche cenamos en casa de Hannibal solomillo asado.

“Eran un par de gorrinos muy groseros.” Dijo mientras las carcajadas inundaban el salón.

FIN

 


End file.
